Marked
by StBridget
Summary: They may not be bonded yet, but Steve's going to make sure everyone knows Danny is his. AU Vampire!Steve/Werewolf!Danny. McDanno.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **Inspired by today's fact of the day on our office calendar-passion purpura is the medical name for a hickey.**

 **A/N: Since the last one was heavy, and the next one (meeting Grace) probably will be, too, you get a little vampire/werewolf fluff in the interim. :)**

"God, Steve, harder," Danny cried as Steve sucked a mark on his neck. "Yes, like that. Mark me as yours."

Steve obliged. Once he was satisfied, he ran his tongue over Danny's pulse point. Danny could just imagine Steve's fangs sinking into his neck, sealing the bond between them. "God, I want you to bite me so bad," Danny moaned.

"Soon," Steve promised. He continued licking his way down Danny's neck as the werewolf let out a string of gasps and whimpers. It felt so good. Steve's tongue combined with his hand on Danny's cock, stroking him as the vampire thrust deep inside him, was driving Danny crazy. "Yes, Steve, yes!" Danny urged him on. Steve's thrusts got faster, hitting Danny's prostate every time, driving him higher and higher until he came with a cry. "Steve!"

Steve continued thrusting, chasing his own release. Desperate to return the favor, Danny bent his head, finding the exposed space between Steve's neck and shoulder and sucking his own mark. Steve let out a gratifying groan. God, how Danny wanted to sink in his own fangs, claiming Steve as his mate forever. Soon, as Steve said. Soon. Once Steve was properly marked, Danny kissed up Steve's neck and licked his earlobe, biting down hard. That small bit of pleasurable pain drove Steve over the edge, and he came with a grunt, collapsing on top of Danny. "Mine," Steve said, kissing him deeply. "Yours."

"Yours," Danny confirmed. He traced a finger over the mark on Steve's shoulder. "Mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny hummed as he stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie the next morning. He admired Steve's handiwork, already a deep purple. _That'll last for awhile,_ he thought with deep satisfaction. It stood high above his collar for everyone to see, but Danny didn't care. He was _proud_ of that mark. So what if everyone knew he was dating a vampire? So what if werewolves _just didn't do that_? He was already looked down on (Danny would even go so far as to say hated) by his fellow cops for being a haole and a werewolf, despite 87 solved homicides in Newark, and multiple missing persons, several bomb threats, and even a poisoning or two solved thanks to his werewolf senses. What was one more reason for people to sneer at him? He loved Steve and had every intention of spending the rest of his life with the vampire. What everybody else thought didn't matter.

Steve came up behind Danny and laid his hands on the werewolf's shoulders. "Looks good, babe."

"Thank you. I've always liked this tie."

"That's not what I meant." Steve traced his fingers over the mark. Danny tilted his head to give Steve better access. "This."

"Proud of yourself, are you?"

"Absolutely," Steve smirked. "You didn't do so bad yourself. I just wish everyone could see it."

Danny turned and placed his hands on Steve's chest. "It doesn't matter. We know it's there." He leaned up for a kiss which Steve willingly granted. "So, what's it called when you mark me like this?"

"Passion purpura," Steve replied.

Danny considered that. "So it's like a mark vampires make when they're going to bond with someone but haven't yet?"

"No," Steve said. "It's the medical name for a hickey."

Danny swatted at him. "I like my version better."

Steve easily moved out of the way, laughing at his lover. "We can call yours that, if you like."

"I do," Danny said. "Passion purpura. I like it. I'm going to make sure you have a passion purpura constantly until you're mine."

Steve nuzzled Danny's neck, right over the mark. "As long as I get to do the same."

"Absolutely, babe."

Steve traced the mark one last time. "Passion purpura, indeed."


End file.
